Questions
by Bigtimebooks
Summary: What happens when Percy becomes a god? What happens when Annabeth is stolen? Who stole her/why? Do the titans come back? Does Clarisse fall in love? Does anyone get a happy ending? Read to find out. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1 A godly choice

**Don't judge me too much ok!!! This is my first time writing on here don't make it be my last. Well since every time I read someone's story on here they say I don't own the Percy Jackson series blah, blah, blah! I guess I should say I don't own it either.**

Percy's POV

"So I know what your thinking 'I want to be come a minor god' of course this wish will be granted and of course you will be immortal and be very strong." Zeus said.

I looked at Annabeth she didn't look worried. It was like she already knew what I was going to choose….

I thought about it, I thought about how she deserved a mortal guy. Someone her mother would approve of….. someone to make her happy and keep her out of danger.. that was something I wouldn't do.

Alright I made my decision " I have excepted your gift Lord Zues." I said.

All the gods/goddesses where smirking, man do I hate it when they do that. But soon after they all raised there staffs at me, straight beams of light raced in me and shot right back it to there staffs.

Hmm… how do I feel.. well I guess I feel um, how do I put this… improved?

I turned to look at Annabeth, she looked pale, and there was shock all over her expression, also mixed with something else was that… hurt? She mouthed the word 'why' and ran away.

**I know this was a really short chapter but it is so much longer on paper trust me there is more to come but please review because I would love to know what all of you guys think! I wanna know if I should keep going or if I should just stop dead in my tracks and remove this!**


	2. Chapter 2 Water works

**I guess I haven't the patience for any reviews… so here is the next chapter does it tie up with the other one tell me if so..**

Annabeths POV

I can barely see through the tears in my eyes. I could hear Percy yell my name but I just ran faster. Hah! Never thought I'd hear a god call my name before. Wild - isn't it?

**2 hours later**

I have the song 'What hurts the most" playing on the radio.

'_What hurts the most, _

_was being so close, _

_and not seeing that loving you… _

_that's what I was trying to do…'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed from pain, from Percy, from hurt, from Percy, from heartache, from Percy, did I mention from Percy? Hmm… my thoughts where interrupted because a line from the song caught my attention- "And knowing what could have been…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I wailed into my pillow (oh by the way I am in my bed room). It all just came to me, Percy was now a MINOR god. He left me for immortality, strength, and lets face it sister he was probably going to run off with some MINOR goddess…

"!" I screamed from hurt yet again. Then I heard a voice in my head, _Annabeth sweetie, can you hear me?_ Yes, I thought. _Good sweetie don't cry, your tears aren't worth Percy or anything that descends from Poseidon._ I swear I could almost hear her set out a low growl. Mother you don't understand, I love Percy- I twitched, and he has left me for immortality, strength. He will probably run off with a MINOR goddess or something. I set out a low growl of my own. _Don't worry dearest_, I heard Athena say_. I will talk to Poseidon and I will talk or kick some sense into him or his son_. Add a touch of disgust on son.

Athena's POV

I am going to talk to Poseidon. Now. I thought of Poseidon's palace and swish, there I am. I saw him talking to a shark with a tad of annoyance in his expression. Then he saw me and said "Oh there's someone we could use- uh, I mean um there's someone we need, err that sounds right…" and he trailed off.

"Poseidon, your son has broken my daughter, my pride and joys heart. And you or your kelp headed son will fix this mess. NOW!" I boomed. "Why what has he done to Annabeth?" Poseidon asked. "For the love of Zeus! Do you want me to show you what he has done!" I screamed. "N-" I cut him off showing Annabeth to him. There lay a crying girl, her blond hair wiry. Her eyes puffy from crying, her face damp from tears, and she was shaking. " Is that enough to be pissed about!" I snapped. Poseidon looked at me wide eyed. "We have to do something." He said. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I SCREAMED!

Poseidon's POV

Am I going crazy or did Athena just curse. Not in all my centuries have I heard Athena curse. But Percy couldn't have done such damage… could he? Naw he couldn't have I mean he is as loyal as a dog. I mean come on… its his fatal flaw he couldn't be that mean… could he? No way. Stop thinking that Poseidon. That just isn't Percy. I mean isn't it? No, no, no. I would know my son. He is - I mean c'mon he is my son


	3. Chapter 3 Battles, weddings, and Nico?

_3 __**reviews not bad… may we bump that up to 10??? Ok seriously I need to control my chapters save them for dailey stuff I just jot this stuff down on a note pad and zoom its on here so I love all you peoples for reviewing ALL 3 OF YOU!**_

Percy's POV

"ANNABETH!!!" I wailed.

I have walked all over Olympus! Maybe I'll Iris message her?

So I found a fountain tossed in a gold drachma and said "Oh goddess except my offering, to Annabeth."

An image started to appear in the mist. OH. MY. GODS. Annabeth looked awful her once beautiful blonde hair that flowed now is all wirey and tangled, she was as pale as Hades servent's, she was shacking, she was covered in sweat, she held something in her hand… a picture of… me? She tossed it in her fireplace. Next she picked up a picture of her and I and tossed it in the fire, picture upon picture thrown in the fire. She reached for the last picture and cried in to it. I couldn't take it anymore I put my hand through the mist and the image disappeared.

_You can still save her. A_ voice in my head said. Dad? I thought. _Yes my son, Annabeth misses you deeply._ Father I cant do anything for her. (Even though I wanted to so bad.) _Only you decide this my son._ And then I snapped back in reality. You know who I could see right now? Grover.

Grover's POV

I was walking on the beach with my lovely Juniper. She was just beautiful today. Hey brown curls flowing in the wind, her green eyes shining in the moon light, that beautiful green glow. That just brought a smile to my face. I just remembered the little box burning in my shirt pocket. Then the water started to gurgle…

"Percy?…" Juniper trailed off.

"I'm so sorry just the emotion the water responded to how giddy I felt!" Percy said. "Oh by all means continue- no wait," he whistled and waves for something to come over next thing you know the whole camp was looking at us. "Now continue." Percy urged.

Well he had me there I knelt on one knee and said "Juniper you are the most beautiful girl- uh tree, um.. wood nymph o have ever known I love you and I want someone to spend my life with."

I held out a wood carved ring with gold engravments on it and has a green dimond in the center.

She blushed shades of green even I haven't seen!

"HECK YEAH!" she said and I sliped the ring on her finger. It looked beautiful on her hand. Well she was beautiful her self I gave her a kiss.

After hours of congatz

I was walking with Percy just talking about stuff until he got a Iris message from… Nico?

****

_**Sorry for the little cliffie but I just had to put Nico in there.. Nico is my fav. char.. And Hades will be added in shortly he is my favorite god from them all (of course this is all mythological)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Who The Hell Is She!

_**7 reviews… good, good, but come on at least help me hit 10 just a few more I would appreciate it soooooo much… till then enjoy!**_

Percy's POV

"Finally! Percy there's a war going on in the Underworld… Hades isn't all to thrilled." Nico said, hearing the battle cries behind him, swords clinging and clanking.

"Who would want to take over the Underworld? No offence I mean…" I trailed off.

Nico kind of looked hurt but then he quickly got to the point "Listen something big is coming Percy… the gods aren't going to rush and tell us about it either…" he trailed off into his thoughts.

The gods aren't going to rush to tell us either I thought… come on! I'm one of them now… do they see me that way? Of course they do, I mean they changed me into a god… don't they see me as one? Do they still see me as they little, defenseless, half-blood?

Annabeths POV

I'm at Olympus still reconstructing the damage from the last battle where Luke had killed himself to stop Kronos.

Wow I have done a lot of work here so far. New houses, new buildings, new roads, basically this place needed to start from scratch! But still I loved to construct! Now I am kind of building little statues of the gods/goddesses., they have there own little walk in thing that goes along with it. So fare I have done Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Heista (sure they changed he in to a MINOR goddess but I think she deserves it), and Mr. D.

Zeus's door what I think is a very good image of the master bolt on it, and is had pictures of all the battles on the walls it had a granete floor, Lightning bolts all around the place and a huge statue of himself in the center of the room. I knew he wouldn't be there often so I only put a few god sizes chairs in there some god food etc. The chairs are enchanted so that is they want to be human size it turns human size.

Hades domain had a nice image of the Helm of Darkness on it. When you walk in it was lined with skulls and bones and images of Hades fighting battles and had one huge statue in the center. It had a throne for him and a few chairs enchanted like Zeus's. Whereever there was a table in the center would be a black rose. The floor was steel and had nice engravements on it.

On to Poseidon's domain, on the doe there was a image of his trident. When you walk in the floor was made of sand but it was solid. There was rare seashells in the walls and pictures of him battling. In the center was a huge statue of him it was actually made out of sea glass I thought he would like that and he does. He has enchanted chairs like the others have and there where bouquets of coral on each table.

I could have made Hera's domain awful but I have some respect for her. On the door was a picture of a cow. When you walk in the floor was milky white on the walls where pictures of her and her cows (I haven't even seen Hera fight). In the middle was a statue of her and on each table was a cowbell. (I got a kick out of that.)

On Athena's door there was an owl. When you walk in the floor is a shade of gold on the walls there was pictures of my mom fighting. In the center there was a huge statue of her. She had enchanted chairs to. On each table was a small statue of an owl.

For Heista's domain on the door was a image of a fire. As soon as you walk in you have a homie feeling. The floor has a comfortable red carpet. On the walls there was images of her keeping peace and tending to her fire. In the middle was a huge statue of her. Next to the statue is a fire that never goes out and yes it has enchanted chairs. In the center of each table was a small, small pyre.

For Mr. D's domain on the door there is a image of a cup of wine. When you walk in the floor is earthy and on the walls there is pictures of him fighting and brewing wine**(A/N People brew wine right?). **In the center of the room there was a huge statue of him – without the beer gut(he should seriously thank me for that.). In the center of each table is a glass of his favorite wine and a little grape vine up each one. There are grape vines all over the walls and everything really.

I am working on the Aphrodite domain now… until I see someone out side. I walk to the mouth of the cave I am working in and I see Percy with…

Who. The. Hell. Is. She!

_**Hah anyone like that little twist? Well tell me what you think, just by clicking that adorable little review button**_.


	5. Chapter 5 Black Out

**So I am back for more…. I have the proper paragraphing I think….**

**Chapter 5 Deep **!**

**Percy's POV**

I was walking around Olympus with Lynda Smith, one of the daughters of Apollo. She has short blonde hair, and her eyes are an amazing shade of blue.

But Annabeth's gray eyes are the most beautiful eyes you will ever see. Don't get me wrong. Lynda is pretty but Annabeth.... Annabeth is beyond words! I looked around to see anything interesting going on, then I see Annabeth just a few yards away, close to some Athena campers from camp. She was staring me down...it made me a BIT uncomfortable...I felt like a coward for some unfathomable reason. She looked like she was ready to lung at me. For some reason, my feet felt nailed to the floor. I also felt my palms get sweaty. She'd been avoiding me for some time. One talk won't hurt...right?

"Wait here Lynda." I said. She nodded and found a Hermes camper not to far from her, and they started to talk. I started to walk towards Annabeth. Each step I got closer to her. I felt my throat go dry a bit. I think I just heard her growl? It was probably my imagination...

"Hey, Annabeth!" I said cheerfully, trying to sound up-beat.

"Who is she?" She said through gritted teeth, pointing at Lynda.

"That's Lynda Smith, she's from the Apollo cabin." She kept glaring at Lynda from afar...I had a feeling this conversion wouldn't end well.

"What are you doing with her?" She hissed. I felt something bubble inside me... maybe shock. This wasn't Annabeth, at least not the one I knew.

"Showing her around Olympus." I said uncomfortable with the looks she was giving me.

"Why?" She asked trying to 'keep her cool'.

"Her father wanted to speak with her. And I decided I would escort her here because I was heading up here anyway."

"What does Apollo want with her?" Annabeth asked curiously. Her anger faded a little, but I was sure it wouldn't last long.

"I am led to believe that she is going to be assigned a quest and Apollo would like to give her a gift." I replied.

"I would like to speak with her." Annabeth said sharply. She pushed me aside and stomped towards her. I gulped. This WOULD NOT end well...

**Annabeth's POV**

Who is this girl thinking she can just aimlesly walk around with Percy! And her excuse is a quest, is it?!? I huffed. I walked up to her. The camper she was talking to walked quickly away once she saw my glare.

"This quest will tear you limb from limb. First quests are always the worst, and don't even think that you can make a move on Percy without me knowing. He is mine. Got it?" And with that I left her puzzled and walked away. I knew it was rude of me to act like this, but I want Percy for me and ONLY me. I sighed and headed back to camp. I was gonna talk to Thalia's, ya know get it off my chest.

*In the Huntresses cabin; Conversation with Thalia continues*

"Yeah he had his arm around her and everything." I said to Thalia. We were in Artemis cabin, it's just me and her. Ocasionally the average huntresses would come in, but that's it, usually. Lara barged in with something 'interesting' in particular...you'd think it was nothing, but when it comes to Lara's gossip, we listen.  
"OH MY GODS! GUESS WHAT I JUST WITNESSED!?!" She squealed in delight.

"What?" Thalia and I said in unison.

"Donavan just asked Casey out!" She screeched.

"Its about time." I muttered.

See, Donavan has light blond hair. Amazing violet eyes. He has a small tan and he's also pretty muscular. Not that I stare! No, no, no, no! ...See there was this pool party...and he took off his shirt and… well, you have the idea, right? He's also a son Zeus. Go figure that means he's Thalia's half-brother.

Casey has long dirty blonde hair that flows down to her waist. She kinda works out so she has a curved body. She's one of the prettiest girls at camp. She has deep gray stormy eyes like me.... 'cause she's my half-sister... So she's daughter of Athena.

But on the other hand! It is really obvious that they like each other. I mean, they make eye contact (alot), flirt, and occasionally, she bats her eye lashes at Donovan. He shows off around her usually, winks every now and then. Oh yeah, he's open 'bout it. Everyone knew they would end up together. I mean, COME ON!! Didn't I mention that already! Hello Mr. Obvious!!!

"Did she cry or did she just say. "What the heck took you so long you idiot? And then start smooching him?" Thalia joked. I laughed, count on Thalia to make a joke out of it! Lara let out a pout, but couldn't resist to laugh. I guess I forgot to tell you: Lara has long black hair with bangs. She too has a curved body. Dark Sapphire eyes. Another one of the prettiest girls at camp... One of the daughter of Apollo. I shuddered to think she would be half-sisters with Lynnda. Lara is a rather gossip huntress. She is always ready to spill the latest gossip. On ANYTHING! With that she ran off to share the news with the world.

I knew Thalia felt uncomfortable right now, so I decided to change the  
subject. Surprisingly she did it by herself.  
"Design any cool buildings lately?" Come  
on you know that was it for me, a smug smile crept up on my face.

"Well..." We spent hours talking about buildsings, differnt materials, ecetera, ecetera, ecetera! She couldn't believe I had gotten Hades statue to look just like him. You could hardly tell the difference (except for the bird poop somewhere...).

"Its getting really late, I thinks I''ll jog back to my cabin now." I said.

"Bye." She said. Then added, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I replied. And with that I jogged back to my cabin but something cought  
my eye. I saw Katie. Her hair tangled and eyes red and puffy. She's a daughter of Hades, she looked upset. I have to mention also, Katie has straight black hair with bangs. Midnight black eyes, if that's even a color...

One of the better looking campers, she even shocked the Aphrodite  
cabin when she crossed the barrier from a hellhound. Katie is a really nice girl, and funny to be with. She a bookworm, so she's grown on the Athena campers. I just hated to see her sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside her.

She sighed deeply. "Have you ever felt someone likes you, but then they totally blow you off. I mean, I guess YOU can't relate 'cause you and Percy are like perfect, even though Poseidon and Athena hate each other... your love is too strong. Well everyone doesn't like Hades so I guess he doesn't like me..." She more told herself. Her grim face told me this was about a boy. A certain Hermes camper at that.

"Katie everyone has there ups and downs, even me and Percy." I cringed did I mention she's ten? Grrr curse age! Why I'm grumbling, well, being younger, you get to have an easier life. But when your older-like me- problems arise. BIG TIME. "Is this about Jacob?" I asked, already knowing the answer. What? I AM the daughter of Athena aren't I?

"Yeah... I mean I think he likes me but then I don't." She wailed, "I HATE BEING CONFUSED!" She put her hands on her tear stained face.

I silently sighed. More relationship problems. Oh gods...I guess I should interupt with info about Jacob. He has shaggy blond hair. Sky blue eyes. But there were things I didnt like about him. I hate his stupid goofy smile...Ugh!

Sorry, the last time he did his smile, I couldn't find my knife. I found it in his cabin, under his bed. And let me tell you, his cabin should not of even get 5 out of 5 for a clean cabin. Not even a 4. 3 nontheless! I had to wash my hands from all the dirt under it. I even found Nico's lost Mythomagic game cards!

What does Katie see in that no good Hermes camper! You know one time he put crazy glue on every page on one of my books, I NEVER FINISHED IT!!!

But for the sake of Katie I said, "I have a feeling he like's you, it's very  
obvious." And that wasn't a lie I do think he likes her. She smiled and  
mouthed 'thank you'. She went to her cabin as I did mine. My mind wandered to Percy and Lynda. Why would he agree to show her around Olympus? He says she has some interesting quest and Apollo would like to speak with her...

What's so important that it grasped Apollo's attention? And why didn't I know? Chiron kept this from me why? These questions kept swirling in my head. What bothered me the most, what was keeping them from informing me...

I heard a creek at the door. The rest of the campers were at the pavilion, probably eating and having a good time. Unlike me. I felt a sharp object hit my head. Someone hit me in the head with something and cupped  
there hand over my mouth. I bet they tried to knock me out, well mission failed!  
I heard a voice mutter "Blast" I could tell by the voice it was a him... Next  
everything went black, he hit me with something much harder. The last thing I remember was him picking me up bridal style and then I passed out.

* * *

**This entire chapter is dedicated to my BFFL LaraD! Can you feel the love for this cliffie? I know I can *smiles wicked grin* Love, love, lovin' it :D**


End file.
